<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nocturnal animals by kuro49</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270877">nocturnal animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49'>kuro49</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathtub Sex, Blood Drinking, Cock Warming, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jason is Bruce's sire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nocturnal animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the brujay week day 7 prompt of bruce never adopts jason, in which jason adopts bruce instead.</p>
<p>tagged underage but really it isn't since vampire jason is hundreds of years old but just in case since he does look like a 15yo baby outwardly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Bruce wakes up slowly, woozy still.</p>
<p>Lids heavy, limbs heavier. Like he’s had one too many to drink. Like he's knocked back one after another down the guzzle a little too quick. It's although every sharp edge of his mind has been sanded down until smooth, like there's a veil draping over every last one of his most recent memories.</p>
<p>Bruce's vision is the first to come into focus, and things become evident by the moment when he is waking up stretched out in a deep porcelain tub. Namely the claw-foot tub in the guest bathroom as he recognizes the teal tiles along the far wall. His long legs are resting over the lip, sprawled to dangle over the edge. His clothes are reeking something distinctive, sour and metallic and <em>delicious</em>.</p>
<p>Bruce groans at the pang of hunger laying in wait, the sensation only grips him by ten-folds as he looks down to find a boy nestled completely naked on top of him.</p>
<p>"Jay." Bruce murmurs in greeting, and the first layer of that veil drops at the sight of soft dark curls tangled at the ends. Scatter of freckles dot all over the smooth curve of bare shoulders on a frame that tiny, thick fan of sooty lashes quiver as he too starts to stir.</p>
<p>Bruce watches, transfixed.</p>
<p>His sire might have the appearance of an ordinary boy. He is anything but.</p>
<p>Looking frozen in time at fifteen years old for almost two hundred years now, and the first peek of those blue eyes flashes green, all serpentine, pinning Bruce to the spot.</p>
<p>Jason is tipping his head back for a yawn, his cheeks rounded still with the baby fat of his eternal youth. His jaw draws wider and wider and then wider still, almost becoming unhinged. The small pout of his mouth having opened all the way up to bare sharp canines, each one glinting white in the harsh glow of the vanity lights. His eyes are bright, blinking back the haze of a post-feeding frenzy. His voice all young and sweet and soft from sleep.</p>
<p>"Mornin' B..."</p>
<p>It's almost eight thirty at night.</p>
<p>And Bruce groans, except this time, it's a different kind of hunger. One that only his sire ever stirs in him.</p>
<p>Because Jason is sitting up, the imprint from the collar of Bruce's shirt high up over a cheek. His eyes follow, tracking past his sire's throat and the pale expanse of skin there, over those rosy pink nipples perky where simple piercing gold hoops adorn them, to the lack of any hair at all just below his belly button, trailing down to his soft cock. Jason even wiggles a little in his perch to settle that point just that much deeper, tiny little shifts of his hips to grind back and forth on Bruce's cock.</p>
<p>Jason has warmed Bruce's cock all day now and at the expression on his childe's face, it would appear as though Bruce is only realizing that now. <em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>As much as he loves the sensation of being full, of being filled up, Jason can't have that. He tightens up, clenching down like a vice to point out: "You passed out before I could give you your reward."</p>
<p>His smile is just as wicked as his words are brazen.</p>
<p>Bruce is trying to recall the memory beneath that last veil. And he can feel it close, sounds and movements taking shape. Bruce is watching Jason, and it's his sire's show of teeth that rightfully triggers his recollection: Of his sire with semen in his hair and dripping messily down his chin, of his sire pulling back with his lips smeared red with fresh blood while his tongue is curling around the last spurt of Bruce's come.</p>
<p>It takes a lot to get Jason blushing, there is never enough blood inside of him to make him go red or even warm in the cheeks.</p>
<p>But, there between Bruce's legs, his sire is on his knees drinking him down with his cheeks a lovely pink where blood and semen have all become mixed. Bruce has met his fair share of succubus in his life time even before Jason stepped in, but none comes close to even compare to the sight his sire makes.</p>
<p>Bruce is sure that if he looked now, there is still going to be the imprint of Jason's teeth around the base of Bruce's cock where he's had his fill.</p>
<p>It has him going painfully hard.</p>
<p>Jason lets out a chuckle, boyish and coy even as he reaches out to undo the rest of Bruce's shirt. Pushing it aside for skin, Jason's palms leech heat from the lingering warmth of Bruce's human body still going through the turn. If Jason could, he wants to keep Bruce just as he is for decades to come. His eyes find the turning bite at Bruce's throat, still weeks away from healing for good.</p>
<p>In Jason's frame of mind, it's really no time at all.</p>
<p>He cups the line of Bruce's jaw with both hands and the man turns into Jason's palms so easily. There is the perfect match of Jason's grip to the ring of bruises around Bruce's neck, his fingertips feeling out that slowed down pulse, caressing it.</p>
<p>"Can I still claim it now?" Bruce asks, and the sides of the porcelain tub barely give Bruce any purchase at all with the way his sire's thighs are spread out on each side of his hips.</p>
<p>Jason thinks on it, feeling the way Bruce's erection is filling up with blood where he is buried to the hilt inside of him.</p>
<p>Jason withdraws a hand and touches it to his lower abdomen, and it's barely any pressure applied to that same spot but it's not his imagination when he can feel how the thick crown of Bruce's cock is grinding into the deepest part of him. It has him feeling like he's been carved open on a blunt instrument and he hasn't even allowed Bruce to move just yet.</p>
<p>If he still breathed at all, Jason thinks there might be a hitch to his as he nods to say: "I think we can kill a couple of hours like this."</p>
<p>Bruce smiles, wrapping his hands around Jason's waist with permission granted to him like that. His fingertips find purchase just below Jason's rib cage and he is light, even before Bruce ever began to feel the effects of the turn.</p>
<p>Bruce was close to his mid-thirties before he met a kid in the middle of the night in Crime Alley. The kid turned out to be a vampire that has seen the rise and fall of Gotham nearly thrice over now.</p>
<p>That same kid also gave him a choice to become his when he never had one to start.</p>
<p>Bruce lifts Jason easily, and he has to bite back a low growl at the sensation as he is pulling out far enough to feel it. How Jason is soppy wet and dripping where they are connected. How Bruce can't come to the conclusion of just how many times he's came inside of his sire. But there's enough proof in that the answer's <em>plenty</em> at the sight of just how soaked Jason is. His hole clenching down on nothing and his whole body squirming eagerly for Bruce to pull him back down, pressing inside of him once more.</p>
<p>Bruce thinks he can muster enough energy for a couple more times if just to say: "I intend to have you coming dry on my cock, sire."</p>
<p>A vampire's biology is very different than one that's turning. A vampire burns through blood much faster.</p>
<p>It takes a lot for Jason to get hard, to maintain that erection and to come too. Most times, Jason comes on Bruce's cock driving over and over his prostate and the taste of Bruce's blood in his mouth. More times than that, Jason is sated on his blood alone, content with letting Bruce use him as he pleases to get off in the time leading up to a full belly.</p>
<p>Today, Jason is indulgent.</p>
<p>Knows his childe as the kind to need a challenge here and there to keep him sharp.</p>
<p>"Better get to it the— <em>nnghn</em>—" Jason's words break down into a high whine, his toes curling as Bruce's cock slam home in one thrust, rubbing at all the sensitive spots inside of him as he fucks into him. It feels good with each drive so deep within him, better still when Bruce sits up so he can tug him up and down on his cock with real strength behind each thrust.</p>
<p>It's probably a terrible place to fuck if they both take a moment to think about it, but it keeps them close.</p>
<p>When Jason tips his head up, Bruce's mouth is right there to meet his.</p>
<p>If it's just the repetitive drive of Bruce's cock, Jason might just come with his cock soft between them. But Bruce slides his bottom lip across the sharp edges of Jason's teeth, flooding their kiss with the taste of his blood. Jason can feel it dripping warm on to the flat of his tongue. On his first thick swallow, it's already got him opening right back up for more, for the press of Bruce's tongue inside of his mouth, tasting every inch. His roots sting when Jason becomes a little more than just enthusiastic with pulling at his hair.</p>
<p>It's Jason's spit healing Bruce's wound, it's also Jason's teeth slicing open a brand new cut.</p>
<p>Bruce comes with Jason still licking into his mouth, Jason's fingertips scratching long red lines up along his back.</p>
<p>When Bruce is blinking back the burst of stars in his vision, it is to the sight of Jason still in his arms, glancing up at him from beneath his lashes with his cock half-hard between them.</p>
<p>"Still want to keep going?" Jason asks, his grin wide, with the colour red streaking across his teeth and tongue and lips and chin.</p>
<p>And Bruce has to wonder how his sire can be such a messy eater even after so long. He brings a hand up, wipes at the drops of crimson from the sweet swell of Jason's mouth, lets him draw in the tip of his thumb, sucking long and hard.</p>
<p>Bruce swallows just as hard. <em>Yes</em>, he thinks at the question asked, feeling the ease of which Jason fills in the spaces inside of his head too.</p>
<p>Jason presses himself closer, until his own unbeating heart is touching Bruce's chest, his nose burying into the junction where Bruce's neck stretches out into his shoulder. He doesn't bite through skin for blood, not just yet, not while they are still building up to that high. Jason laves his tongue over Bruce's skin, tasting salt in the perspiration, sucking a hickey right at that same spot like he needs to make any kind of claim on what's already his through and through.</p>
<p>Bruce tilts his throat to Jason's mouth, feels the words murmured against his pulse: "Come on then, you promised, childe."</p>
<p>It's barely any effort at all to get him hard again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>